While You Were Away
While You Were Away is the twenty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with Sheriff Wat-Senn about to eat a piece of pie, but Rook Shar barges into his room calling his name. Wat-Senn sarcastically asks if there's another Muroid stuck in the well, but Shar says that there is a crime in progress. She, along with Wat-Senn, run outside and notice a harvester flying around. The pilot turns out to be Young One and Wat-Senn compliments him, saying that he is getting good with it. Shar doesn't believe so and wants Wat-Senn to go after him. Wat-Senn says that the Plumber's best option is to not get involved and to let it happen around you, not to you. Young One lands and comes out of the harvester, saying it needs adjustments. Shar is disappointed that Wat-Senn doesn't cuff Young One and that nothing happens to him, but Wat-Senn says that is why he is stationed on Revonnah, because nothing ever happens. Suddenly, Incursean ships nearly shoot Young One as they start to land on Revonnah. On Earth, Rook is flying his Proto-TRUK along with Ben, looking for an alien ship that is flying through Earth's skies. Rook says that the alien ship doesn't move like any other ship he has seen and Ben notices the ship flying frantically in the air. Ben and Rook argue about how to stop the ship, and Ben jumps outside and transforms into Terraspin. Terraspin flies toward the harvester and grabs onto it. Rook tries calling out to the pilot, telling him to pull over, but gets no response. Rook then presses a button, which sends out a hook to grab onto the harvester, but it misses. Terraspin manages to land the harvester and transforms back to normal. Ben and Rook run toward the crash site and they notice Young One walking out. Rook is surprised to see him, wanting to know when he learned how to pilot a ship. Young One replies "While you were away" and he quickly turns his attention towards Ben. Young One tells Ben that Revonnah is being invaded and needs help. Rook is worried about his family and Young One says he went to get Ben and Rook as soon the invasion started. Rook says that Young One is brave for doing that and the three head for Revonnah. On Revonnah, Dr. Psychobos is holding a test tube with orange liquid in it, saying he is going to proceed with a test run. Attea wants to know if it's going to work and Dr. Psychobos says that things are going smoothly and he needs to synthesize it. Attea then threatens him with consequences should he fail. The two argue back and forth, saying that each should do each other's jobs. Dr. Psychobos then tells Attea to bring all of the Amber Ogia that she can and she agrees. Attea then turns on a switch and she and Dr. Psychobos look on, excitingly. In space, Young One is excited that he was in a high speed chase with Ben. Young One explains how he fixed together everything, much to Rook's surprise. Young One is excited that the Incurseans are good as gone, but Ben remarks that with their recent activity, anything could happen and Rook agrees. The group finally land on Revonnah, but they notice that everything seems empty. Ben, Rook, and Young One look around and Young One points out the area that the explosion happened. Rook doesn't see anything wrong and wonders if it was just construction. Young One replies, saying there hasn't been any construction and Rook wonders about the strange pipe line. Young One says that is new and the group head further down. They then notice Rook's family, who appear to be harvesting Amber Ogia. Rook asks if everyone is alright, but Rook Da is surprised to see Rook back on Revonnah. Rook says that there was trouble, but Da says that everything is alright and they are harvesting at a fast rate. Rook is confused and Da wants to know how Young One called Ben and Rook. Young One still wants to know if everything is alright, but Da just tells everyone to go inside for dinner, even Ben. Ben is a little surprised to be invited back to the dinner table, but Da insists. At Rook's house, Young One is yelling out for the rest of the food. Da says that they could get by on less, but Rook is surprised. Da says that he doesn't want to hear Rook's "dimwitted theories" and the rest of Rook's family laugh. Rook, Ben, and Young One all look with shocked expressions on their faces and Da begins to act even more strangely, saying how the Plumbers are starting to act as smart as the Galvans. Young One says that Rook Da used contractions as he spoke and Rook agrees, saying that's strange talk. Ben knows something is off and Rook asks Da when was the new pipeline was built. A sudden quiet pause happens as Da and the rest look on oddly and Da replies, saying they're using the pipeline to transport the Amber Ogia to a new facility. Ben then asked if the Incurseans invaded Revonnah or not and Da says that the Incurseans don't have anything to do with Revonnah. Ben decides to check out the rest of the planet with Rook and Young One following him. They head outside and they all talk about how oddly everyone was acting. The group then notice a crowd of Revonnahganders surrounding them and start chasing them. Rook and Young One jump up cliffs, with Ben trying to keep up. Ben then decides to transform into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil rolls up a large, green ball and hurls it at the Revonnahganders, knocking them back briefly. The Revonnahganders head toward the direction of the explosion and Ball Weevil turns in the opposite direction of them and transforms back into normal. Ben then gets pulled into a cave by Rook and they head in deeper. They run into Muroids, but Rook says that they're timid. Shar is heard, saying they're not timid this time and she and Sheriff Wat-Senn emerge, seeing that the Muroids were just disguises. Young One is excited to see his sister and tells her that everyone is acting strangely. Wat-Senn says that they already knew and hid underground. Shar wanted to fight, but Wat-Senn says it would have been a losing battle. Shar then believes that the Incurseans have all of Revonnah under mind control and Rook says he shouldn't have gone to Earth. Wat-Senn says that they sprayed something in the fields and the entire planet stopped resisting. Shar then says that the Revonnahganders have been harvesting Amber Ogia and sending them to the Incurseans. Everyone sums up everything, but Ben is still confused on what the Incurseans are doing with that much Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, more Revonnahganders are sending more Amber Ogia to the large tower and Dr. Psychobos says that they will have enough Amber Ogia to control the minds of everyone the galaxy. Attea walks up, impressed with his work, excited in having that many controlled beings. Dr. Psychobos attempts to attack Attea from behind with an electrified fork, but she knocks it out of his claw with her tongue. Dr. Psychobos gets terrified, calling her by her full title and Attea tells him to watch it. Back in the caves, Shar scares off some Muroids, while Ben and the rest head toward the source of the pipelines. However, as they reach a certain point, Shar and Wat-Senn are sprayed in the face by the Amber Ogia and Rook quickly shoots down the spray. Unfortunately, Shar and Wat-Senn are now mind controlled, shocking Ben, Rook, and Young One. Shar and Wat-Senn charge and start shooting at the three, and Ben wants to know how they are controlled and he, Rook, and Young One aren't. Rook says that the spray makes them vulnerable to the mind-control weapon. Ben then transforms into Gravattack, but gets stuck in the narrow passageway. Rook and Young One are sent flying backwards, but they attempt to fight back. Gravattack then uses his gravity powers to levitate Shar and Wat-Senn and places them down. Rook traps the two of them to a nearby wall and Gravattack transforms back into normal. Ben tells Young One to stay with the two, while he and Rook head toward the main source of the pipelines. Ben and Rook enter the main tower and Rook notices the device that extracts the Amber Ogia. Suddenly, Rook is kicked away by Attea and she attempts to attack Ben, but she is stopped by Rook. Rook then uses the phrase "and I use the term loosely" to which Ben finally realizes that it is all Dr. Psychobos' doing. Dr. Psychobos then emerges in a flying machine and quickly starts to shoot at Ben and Rook. Ben transforms into a new alien called Astrodactyl and begins to fight Dr. Psychobos. Astrodactyl flies around Dr. Psychobos, dodging his laser blasts. Astrodactyl then fires shockwaves at Dr. Psychobos, which sends him flying. Dr. Psychobos fires missiles at Astrodactyl, but he knocks them all away using energy whips. Astrodactyl then knocks away one of the test tubes containing the Amber Ogia and Dr. Psychobos is displeased at his work being destroyed. Astrodactyl then starts destroying more test tubes as Rook fights Attea. Rook then decides to break the test tubes, leaving only one left in the process. Astrodactyl tries to stop Dr. Psychobos from reaching it, but Attea stops him and starts sending him backwards. Astrodactyl knocks Attea away with a shockwave, which causes a massive explosion to erupt in the area. Astrodactyl transforms back into normal and the mind control machine is destroyed, with all of the Revonnahganders and Wat-Senn regaining their minds. Rook is greatly upset on how Dr. Psychobos had hurt his family and defiled the culture of their people and drops the last vile of Amber Ogia concentrate on the ground. However, there is still a little bit in the glass . Attea takes advantage and quickly grabs it, flying away with Dr. Psychobos. Suddenly, Incurseans surround Wat-Senn, Shar, and Young One, but Wat-Senn tosses a smoke bomb on the ground and the Incurseans end up shooting themselves. Shar is impressed and watches as Rook, Ben, and the other Revonnahganders walk up to them. Rook wants to stay and fight, but Da says that Rook should return to Earth and they he and the others can take care of themselves. Da is proud of Rook and says that Shar wants to be a Plumber as well, much to Rook's shock. Da calls Rook a hero and Rook and Ben leave Revonnah on the harvester back to Earth. On Attea's ship, Attea is holding the little bit of Amber Ogia left while Dr. Psychobos says she must be disappointed. She is undeterred, saying it's just enough and plots her next course: to Earth. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dr. Psychobos returns since Malware's death and now works for the Incurseans. *The Incurseans invade Revonnah. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Astrodactyl Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Sheriff Wat-Senn (first appearance) *The Rook Family **Young One **Rook Shar **Rook Da **Rook Bralla **Rook Shim **Rook Shi *Muroids Villains *The Incursean Empire **Attea **Dr. Psychobos **Incursean Soldiers Aliens Used *Terraspin *Ball Weevil *Gravattack (accidental transformation) *Astrodactyl (first appearance; accidental transformation) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *During the beginning of the episode, Young One kept saying "while you were away", a reference to the title of the episode. Trivia *Rad Dudesman, who debuted in the previous episode, Rad, is mentioned. *It is revealed that Rook Shar wants to become a Plumber. *During the scene where Ben and Rook are briefed on what is happening on Revonnah by Rook Shar and Sheriff Wat-Senn, Rook Shar is voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang